


Petite Diablesse

by MiyuKuran



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, And a Little Marinette Agnst, F/M, Just a little Adrien agnst, Little Devil Au, and is this technically a salt fic???, i guess, idk - Freeform, salt fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 10:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16911435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuKuran/pseuds/MiyuKuran
Summary: As Adrien watched those few tears fall he knew he had messed up, and when she ran to the bathroom he wasn't expecting things to turn out like this. He should have done better. He should have done more. Now he has to find a way to bring her back, the Marinette he knows and loves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr, but I have been asked many times to post it on here, which I am finally doing.  
> This fic is based on some art by the wonderful Zoe-oneesama.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Original notes following:
> 
> So, I’ve been really feeling Akumatized!Marinette Lately, and @zoe-oneesama just came out with some really beautiful Akuma!Marinette art[x] that just really inspired me. I fanfic’d, I fanfic’d real bad.

 

__

* * *

 

The looks and glares were suffocating, and Marinette began to feel her lungs close and her chest tighten. These were supposed to be her friends. She could feel the tears threaten to spill from her eyes, but she held them back. This will pass. She was Ladybug. She had dealt with Chloe. Lila wouldn’t be a problem, she just had to calm down. Marinette tried to control her breathing. She looked up, ready to handle this situation when she caught Adrien’s face. Outrage, disappointment,  _anger_ , many more emotions were on his face on his face and none of them good. He believed all of Lila’s obvious lies. He _thought_ she was a bad person.  Hadn’t he just been so kind to her? Hadn’t he smiled when she kissed him on the cheek? Marinette thought that their relationship was finally growing. She had finally been able to talk to him like a real person without her nerves getting in the way and it was all ruined. He would never be her friend now. He would never more than a friend now.

Tears started to fall as Marinette watched as Adrien’s face shifted from outrage to concern. “Marine-” She bolted before he could even finish saying her name. All of them, really?  She couldn’t believe this. All of them thought that she was the bad guy here. Marinette ran straight into the restroom and into the first open stall she could find and slammed the door shut. She wonders if the sound of Chloe’s chuckles were just in her imagination, but wouldn’t be surprised if they were real. The whole class was probably having a good ‘ole laugh at her right now. They had shunned out the evil from their class not knowing the real evil was sitting in the front row, grinning about her victory. Marinette sat down on the toilet and let the tears fall as she sobbed into her knees. All she ever wanted was going to be lost. Everyone would believe she was a horrible person. _Adrien believed she was a horrible person._

Marinette didn’t see the black butterfly enter the stall until it was too late.

_“Its so sad when you only try to do good, and yet the people around only demonize you and scorn your help. I can relate, Little Devil.” A smooth familiar voice spoke in her head._

Marinette shivered, “Hawkmoth?” No this couldn’t be happening. She was being akumatized. She couldn’t be akumatized. Marinette shook her head trying to will Hawkmoth out of her head, but the dark thoughts began the grow and clouded her mind. It hurt. Her chest hurt. They had left her.

The Class

Nino

Alya

_Adrien_

_They had betrayed her!_

_“Don’t fight it, My Little Devil. They have already deemed you to be evil. Why not show them what a devil really is? And once they know real evil bring me Ladybug and Cat Noir’s Miraculous.”_

Marinette looked up. “Of course, Hawkmoth. I’ll show them where the real evil truly lies.” And she let the negativity consume her.  The transformation felt nothing like her ladybug one. It felt wrong, corrupted, but powerful. Much more powerful then how she felt as Ladybug.

From underneath the stall door, Tikki let out a small gasp as she quickly made it out of the restroom, careful not to let Little Devil see her. She had to get to Adrien. He needed to transform quickly.

“Marinette, Please come out. Look things kinda got out of hand, but we can fix this. Marinette please.” Little Devil would recognize that pleading voice anywhere, Nathaniel. He was sweet, a little too late, but sweet. Little Devil walked out of the restroom and met Nathaniel who gasped at her appearance. “Oh no, Marinette, not you, too.” He back up suddenly fearful of her “Marinette, you have to fight this.”

Little Devil’s smile chilled him as she took a step forward with each step he took back. “Oh, I’m not Marinette.” She responded sweetly. “I’m the devil you all made her out to be.”

“Marinette look I’m sorry about-”

“No.” She cut him off. “It’s fine.” Her tone was still sickly sweet as she closed in on him. “You want me to be the bad guy? Fine.” She said nonchalantly. “ _Now, I am the bad guy_.” Marinette narrowed her eyes at Nathaniel as whispers began to fill into his ears.

_You liked Marinette, and then get akumatized and pretty much kidnap her. Its a miracle she’s even still so nice to you. Any sane person wouldn’t even give you the time of day anymore_.

_Not to mention how you treated Marc about his ladybug book. He’s so nice even after you pretty much ripped out his heart. You don’t deserve it._

“No!” Nathaniel shouted as he covered his ears from the whispers.

_You’re such a freak, the only reason anyone even talks to you is that they have to._

_You’re not a good person, so why would they if they didn’t have to?_

The whispers grew louder and louder reminding him of every insecurity, every embarrassment, every wrong thing he has ever done. Nathaniel could feel himself starting to cry at the resurgence of the memories.

“You’ll find that everyone has a little devil that whispers in their ear.” Little Devil said as Nathaniel began to scream. His skin began to burn as it turned red, and that became the only thing that he could see. With a growl, the now demonic Nathaniel jumped down from the second floor of the atrium and began aggressively chasing the students that were gathered down there. The red mini-me devils that formed around Nathaniel returned to her. She wondered if anyone else could see them, but none of that mattered. She had a lesson to teach her so-called friends and the rest of Paris. After that, with this power, she could finally take down Hawkmoth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I wasn’t really expecting to continue this, but a lot of people asked for a part two of the fanfiction on @zoe-oneesama ‘s Akuma!Marinette art. Honestly, I’m just blown away by all the support this little fic had gotten. (Original notes from Tumblr posting)

Adrien heard the scream first and was on his feet before anyone could react.

“What was that?” Alya asked. She was standing now too. “Another Akuma?” He noticed the way her eyes flickered over to Nino and Chloe. Adrien tensed. There was no way he could leave with everyone here if it were an Akuma. Adrien scanned the room taking in all the people. Madame Bustier had left giving the class a small break after the commotion that had been caused. And after Marinette had left upset, Nathaniel suggested that he go try and talk to her. It had been a few minutes. Nathaniel should have been back by now, and so should have Marinette. Adrien had never known Marinette to let anything affect so much that she could cry. His heart tightened as he remembered the first couple of tears that slide down her face. They were too harsh on her. He realized that the moment he saw the tears. He should have stood up for her, after all, He knew that Lila had a tendency to lie after the whole Volpina incident.

“Do you guys think that Marinette….” Rose trailed off saying the words that everyone, especially Adrien, was thinking. Alya turned around and glared at the short-haired girl.

“Marinette would never become an Akuma,” Alya said adamantly. “She’s always so positive. She wouldn’t let a little thing like this get her Akumatized.”

Next to him, Chloe snorted, “Little thing,” She quoted sarcastically. “That’s funny. Honestly watching you guys turn on Marinette for Leela was absolutely hilarious. I should have brought Popcorn. I can’t believe you guys are actually dumb enough to believe her stupid lies and name drops.” Chloe whipped her ponytail as she turned to Lila with a grin. “I have to say maybe I’m gonna have to give away the title as meanest girl in the school away to the rest of class. I mean, as much as I try to hurt Marinette’s feelings, I’ve never made her cry. Good job, guys.” Lila’s face turned, but she wasn’t the only one.

“I’m not lying,” Lila said turning the Chloe with a stomp of her foot. Chloe laughed.

“Oh please, like a peasant like you know Jagged Stone personally, or busted your eardrum saving his cat,” Chloe said with an eye roll and stared Lila down begging her to object. "Since you seem so knowledgeable on Jagged Stone then you must know Marinette Dupain-Cheng knows Jagged Stone personally. She has, after all, designed an album cover for him, and had a tv appearance with him.” Before her, Lila paled, and Chloe grinned. “Come on, New girl, at least make-up believable lies if you’re trying to impress us.” Chloe suddenly stood up, and turned away from the Lila and the rest of the class, “Sabrina, Let’s go. We have to wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir to inevitable ask me to help them defeat this Akuma.” Chloe walked to the window opening it with ease and jumping out the window and onto the decent sized ledge as she walked around to a spot where she could safely jump down. Sabrina followed her but stopped before she went out of the window.

“For what it’s worth, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Marinette that upset.” Sabrina shook her head and was out the window.

“Even if it’s not Marinette who’s akumatized, something’s going on.” Nino stood up and motioned for the class to follow him. Alya moved first followed by Kim, and soon the rest of the class was filing out of the classroom. Adrien moved to go out with them but was stopped by a slight tug on the beam of his shirt. He sighed. It seemed Plagg wanted to put his two cents into this topic as well, but when Adrien looked down it wasn’t Plagg tugging on his shirt but a small red creature, that Adrien instantly recognized as a Kwami. His eyes widen at the realization

“You’re-”

“You have to hide quickly!” The little, red Kwami said as stared up at Adrien.

“Why? What’s happening? Why aren’t you with Ladybug?” Adrien asked worry heavily tinting his voice.

“I’ll explain later, but you have to hide so that she doesn’t get you,” Tikki said urgency in her voice.

“She?” As Adrien said the words the sound of more screams and shouts filled the air. Adrien ran to the door quickly going into the courtyard and found the school in complete chaos. Demonic versions of the students were running around acting violently and tearing up the school while oddly some students seemed to be in a short of daze talking to themselves, crying to themselves. His classmates seemed to have been separated Adrien tried his best to spot some of them. His gaze caught Max first. His skin was already red as he chased after, the barely holding it together Ivan who collapsed the moment the smaller child jumped onto his back.  From where he was Adrien couldn’t find Nino or Alya. Adrien moved but instead of finding his best friends he found Juleka who was on the stairs curled up into the fetal position as she rubbed her head seemingly trying to rub something out.

“Juleka!” Adrien was by her side in a second.” What’s going on? Are you alright?” Adrien gently rubbed her shoulder.  Juleka looked up but her eyes were glassy as if she were looking past him, and not at him. 

Her voice was hush, barely loud enough for Adrien to hear. “ _The Whispers._ ” Her tone sent shivers down Adrien’s spine.  "Can’t you hear them? They’re everywhere.” She looked around as if looking for them, but when her eyes couldn’t find them she turned them back to Adrien.

“Whispers? Juleka, what whispers?” Adrien pressed.

Juleka began to scream and convulse as her hand began to pull harshly at her hair. nearly pulling her long locks out.  
“No, NO! I didn’t mean to, I swear!” Adrien grabbed her wrist stopping her from hurting herself. “Please, I’m sorry! I’m so Sorry! Please Stop! STOP!” Adrien watched as the words that Juleka was saying turned to screams and her skin began to dye itself red. Her clothes turned the darkest color of black he had ever seen and black Horns sprouted on top of her head, and she became silent.

Adrien hesitantly released his grip on her, “Juleka?” He asked tentatively. With a snarl, Juleka suddenly pounced on him wrapping her fingers around his throat. Adrien’s head started to get fuzzy as she gripped his throat tighter. Not knowing what else to do. Adrien jumped back quickly sending both he and Juleka tumbling down the stairs. His vision swooned as the back of his head made contact with one of the stairs, and willed himself to stay conscious as they both hit the floor. Adrien sat up sure he had probably given himself a concussion, but glad at least he had no broken bones. He could work with this, he just had to get someplace he could transform, and-

“Hello, Adrien.” Marinette’s voice cut Adrien away from his thoughts. Adrien looked up and found not his shy sweet classmate and friend he was used to, but a she-devil floating in the air above him. Her hair was darker, and her skin the same red as Juleka’s had become. Her hair twisted up resembling devil horns. She looked the same but clearly different. Everything but the eyes, they were that same bluebell he had gotten accustomed to seeing every day.

“It’s good of you to finally join us.” the Akumatized Marinette smiled at Adrien, but it wasn’t the same warm smile she always gave him. This one was cold. She stared at Adrien as if she had finally caught her prey.

Adrien wasn’t sure why but this Akuma unnerved him, and he suddenly felt alone. 


	3. Chapter 3

The moment he and the akumatized Marinette made eye contact he understood what Juleka meant by the whispers.

_Aww poor, poor Princess Adrien trapped in his Ivory Tower. Do you think that anyone can care about you from way up there?_

_Your own father refuses to give you the time of day. Save your so-called friends the time and effort. They’re all going to leave you eventually._

_Just like your mother. I bet she couldn’t stand to be with you for another second._

Adrien’s eyes widen. He took a step back in shock. All of them, His fears, He’s insecurities, his wrongdoings. The whispers grew louder and louder speaking everything that Adrien hated about his life. Everything he hated about himself.  His loneliness. His feelings of abandonment, His mother’s disappearance. The whispers showed no mercy and took no prisoners. This was all things Adrien felt and thought about on a daily basis.

What a frightening power this Akuma had, though Adrien really wasn’t surprised. Marinette never did things halfway. An Akuma that preyed on the insecurities. Adrien wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry. He had so many insecurities. So many days filled with only sadness and his thoughts that played on repeat to keep him company. It seemed that Adrien’s broken home life was saving him. Sure it stung a bit more to hear them, but he could work with this, just like he could work with his still aching body and pounding head. He could make this work.

He didn’t want to fight her. Looking up at her. He knew the Good Marinette was in there somewhere. He just had to talk to her. Try to get her to remember the good parts. Try to get her to forgive. Akuma’s usually couldn’t be reasoned with,  a part of his mind said quietly to him, but this was Marinette. She had always been different, special even. Adrien was sure that would be the case even now.

“Marinette, You have to stop.” He pleaded to her, trying to ignore the whispers that grew louder and louder. Telling him that he was stupid for even trying this. “This isn’t you.” He looked up at the girl floating in the air. She stared down at Adrien giving the boy a glare.

“I am not Marinette.” She spat, venom dripping in her tone. “ Marinette was kind. Marinette was truthful. Marinette believed in her friends. I am Little Devil and I am none of those things.” Her words hurt him more then the whispers did. Like a slap in the face, the same feeling he got watching those tears fall down her face. He had failed her. He should have offered to sit in the back with her or asked Alya to or Nino. He should have done something differently, anything differently. Adrien shook his head as the whispers now changed tactics preying on his current regrets.

_Weren’t you supposed to be her friend? I thought Good friends stood up for each other._

_Good Friends are supposed each others backs._

_Instead of being a good friend, to one of the few that you have, you betrayed her._

_For what? A girl you know is bad news. A girl you really don’t know._

_It’s no surprise you can’t be a good friend I mean you never really had any to begin with._

Adrien’s jaw clenched as it became harder to ignore the whispers that taunted him. They were right, but he didn’t have time to dwell on his mistakes. He needed to save Marinette. He had to save Marinette

“Marinette, please You’re the best person I know. You have to fight it. Fight Hawkmoth. He’s evil. You can’t let him beat you! You’re Marinette and you’ve never let anything beat you before so don’t let him beat you now!” For a second a bit of emotion appeared on her face. She blinked trying to clear her head, seeming upset, scared even. For a second it wasn’t the Akuma but Marinette looking at him. However, It only lasted a second, and the Akuma returned angrier than before.

“I’m only doing what’s expected of me. I’m a bad person, after all.” Little Devil slowly descended from the air. “And just because you can ignore my little devils, for now, doesn’t mean anything. You’ll fall just like everyone else did. They’ll find something you can’t ignore, and when they do, you’ll do what’s natural too. I just have to try harder to get you there.“ Little devil snapped her fingers the moment her feet touched the floor, and the demons in the room became still. It was quite something it hadn’t been in some time, but the quiet was not calm. It was filled with anticipation. The demonized students turned to Adrien and attacked. Adrien tried to run but found himself surrounded. Nino and Alya. Kim and Nathaniel. Rose and Mylene. All of them, red skinned and horrifying looking with claws, jumped and swiped at him. Adrien moved, but could only barely keep himself from being caught. He had always been quick on his feet and thanks to his time as Chat Noir his reflexes were top notch, but without his transformation, he wouldn’t be able to keep this up long. A misstep caused Alya to reach out and scratch his shoulder proving his thought to be true. He needed to get out of here. He needed help. Adrien remembered the red Kwami’s panicked face. Help wasn’t coming. He would have to figure something out.

“Plagg”, he whispered hoping his Kwami could hear him from the inside of his shirt. Adrien felt movement int he collar of his shirt and suspected that the two Kwamis were listening in. “If I can get a little more space, think you can give me some breathing room?” He didn’t hear an answer but felt the weight disappear from his shirt, and hoped Plagg would follow his lead.

Adrien dodged Ivan’s grip and knew that making it through the entrance wouldn’t be a good idea. The Demons seemed intent on making sure he couldn’t escape. The next best things would be a window. The Classroom upstairs! The window Chloe escaped through earlier would be his best shot of making out of the school. Weaving in and out of the students he was able to grab a hold of Mylene and push her into the crowd causing four or five demons to crash into her and fall to the ground. They would be fine, but Adrien still felt a little guilty. He didn’t dwell on it because it gave him enough time to make it to the staircase and begin running up toward his homeroom. The demons were still hot on his tail, and Adrien knew that even if he made it to the classroom now they would only catch him. Just as Adrien reached the door of the class he could hear the sound of metal groaning.

Adrien wasn’t prepared for the staircases and the whole balcony giving out, sending those who were on it tumbling toward the first floor. Adrien scrambled to grab the ledge that leads to the classroom and thanked his good luck that he was able to grab hold of it. He was dangling but it seemed Plagg had ensured that no one would be able to follow him upstairs. He sighed in relief and hoped that none was seriously hurt from that fall, and quickly pulled himself up into the classroom. His rock climbing hobby helping him out once again. Adrien looked back at the groaning, grounded demons, and their leader who was looking everywhere but at her escaped captive. She was looking around the area. Adrien figured looking for Chat Noir. Adrien decided to take advantage of her distracted state and ran into the classroom and climbed out the window.

The ledge was big enough for him to walk around until he got to a pipe he knew he could climb down on. As he got down onto the street Adrien ran into the nearest Alley careful not to trip on the sizable cracks  The two Kwami flew out of his shirt. Adrien opened his mouth to ask the red Kwami about her owner but found the two arguing.

“That was too dangerous Plagg. You could have brought down the whole school. There were people in there.” Tikki’s high voice was scolding the bored but pleased with himself Plagg.

“but I didn’t. He needed to get out of there and with your girl gone he needs all the help he can get. You should be thanking me.” Plagg said.

“What did happen to Ladybug?” Adrien asked the small Red Kwami, “And how did you know that I’m Chat Noir?”

“Well, I saw you when you two de-transformed when you were trapped by Dark Owl. I’m Tikki, its great to finally meet you circumstances withstanding.” Tikki explained quickly. Adrien had almost forgotten that Plagg knew Ladybug’s identity.  He had never pressed his Kwami about it, but maybe this meant that she was closer than Adrien thought. “Ladybug sadly got turned into a demon right away. She was caught off guard and couldn’t transform. I ran to try and warn you. If both you end up demons then Hawkmoth would definitely win!” The gravity of the situation was not lost on Adrien, but honestly, he wasn’t sure what to do. Ladybug always picked up his slack. He was supposed to be the expendable one, not her.

“Don’t worry Adrien. You can do this!” Tikki encouraged. Adrien smiled. Tikki seemed sweet. She must have been the perfect Kwami for someone like Ladybug. He wished she was here. She would know what to do. She could have saved the day already, but she wasn’t here. Adrien was by himself.

“Yeah, we’ll be there to help guide you so you definitely got nothing to worry about it!” Plagg didn’t sound worried at all, but Adrien’s fears couldn’t be dealt with that easily.

“My powers are destruction, without Ladybug we can’t Purify the Akuma let alone fix the damage that is caused. It should be her that’s here, not me. I can’t-“ Adrien felt all the air leave his lungs suddenly as his chest began to hurt. Alone. They expected him to do this alone? He couldn’t. Ladybug had always been there tempering him, keeping him on task. Without her what was he supposed to do? Without Ladybug, there was no Chat Noir. He couldn’t do this. Hawkmoth was going to win. He was going to fail Paris. He was going to fail Ladybug.  _He was going to fail Marinette._

“Adrien! Adrien, You need to steady your breathing!” Adrien heard a voice calling out to him, but it mostly sounded like he was underwater. He felt like he was drowning. Save the city alone? He couldn’t do it. He was only Adrien, alone. A kid who couldn’t even hold onto his own friends, not a superhero. He couldn’t be a hero without Ladybug. He needed-

“Adrien!” Plagg’s scream brought Adrien out of his crushing thoughts and back to the alley, to reality. The harsh reality that Ladybug wasn’t here to save the day. Plagg flew into his master’s face. “You have to get a grip. If you panic now, both Marinette and Ladybug are doomed. You need to stay calm. You can do this.” Plagg reassured, but Adrien still wasn’t so sure.

Adrien’s arms found their ways around his own shoulders, holding himself from what? He wasn’t sure. “I’m not sure if I can do this alone,” Adrien said his thoughts out loud and found that they didn’t echo with the loudness of thunder.

“You’re never alone, kid.” Adrien looked down to see Plagg looking at him with the most serious look he had ever seen. Adrien felt his fear trickle away bit by bit.

“Plagg is right. We’ll both be with you every step of the way.” Tikki said. “You’re going to be-"  Tikki’s voice faded as Adrien watched Plagg’s ear’s twitch. Adrien barely saw Plagg grab Tikki and fly into this shirt when a voice called out to him.

“Adrien?” Adrien looked down the open alleyway to find someone he was not expecting. Her long brown hair swayed behind her as she seemed to take in his form. She looked happy to see him, relieved even. Adrien couldn’t believe she was here, he must be imagining it, but still, he called out her name.

_“Lila?"_


	4. Chapter 4

Little Devil’s eyes narrowed at the sight of her fallen demons before her. Adrien had escaped, but it didn’t matter. She thought to her self, He’d fall back into her grasp soon enough. Little opened the doors to the school, releasing her demons and Lil’ Devils into Paris. They would spread pain and chaos where ever they went. Paris would be completely her’s in no time at all. Before departing, Little Devil turned back into the school studying the damage that stopped her demons from pursuing Adrien. A convenient accident? Little Devil wasn’t so sure. She walked up to the wall, eyes immediately taking in a large crack in the wall. Chat Noir. He had been there he had helped Adrien escape, it seems, and yet he didn’t come out to face her. How unlike him, but little Devil supposed he was only trying to bid his time until Ladybug showed up. How ironic. Little Devil smiled, She almost felt bad for that mangy cat. Almost.

“Little Devil, You are supposed to be looking for Ladybug and Chat Noir!” Hawkmoth’s voice was loud in Little Devil’s head as fought the urge to roll her eyes.

“You’ll get your miraculous.” She promised, dragging her hand across the giant crack created from Adrien’s escape. “You must have noticed. I’ve seen destruction like this come from only one person.” Little Devil could practically feel Hawkmoth smiling.

“Ahh yes, Chat Noir. He must have been here.” Hawkmoth smooth voice rang in her ears.

“He couldn’t have gotten far. My little Devils or the demons will find him soon enough.” Little devil smirked. It seemed Hawkmoth had no control over who he could Akumatized. This could work greatly in her favor. It would make double-crossing him even easier. Chat Noir wasn’t the only one her little devils were looking for.   
  


* * *

“Lila?” Adrien couldn’t believe his eyes. Someone else had made it out of the school. Adrien started to run over to her, grateful that he wasn’t alone as he felt, but he stopped himself. Steeling himself in place.

“Oh Adrien, It’s you.” However, it seemed Lila would rid him of the choice as she ran over and threw herself into his arms. “I thought I was the only one who escaped that awful Akuma.” She practically cried. “Can you believe that was really Marinette?” Adrien’s eyes widen at her words as he took a step back.

“Are you serious right now?” Lila looked dumbfounded by his words.

“Adrien?” Lila took a step forward only for Adrien to take a step back. She stared up at him, searching in his eyes for pleading with him, but her gaze was only returned with a glare. It was Lila who found herself taking a step back now. This wasn’t the mild manner boy in her class, who smiled in commercials and offered to help her study. Something had happened he was different.

“So you don’t feel responsible for this at all?” He asked barely keeping the rage back in his voice. His hands curled into fist and Adrien fought to keep them restrained to his side. Adrien rarely felt angry, but his mind kept going back to Marinette’s hurt face and the tears that streamed down her face. Marinette a person far too kind and too optimistic to be turned into an Akuma. They had driven her to this, and now she was gone and so was Ladybug.

The change in Lila was quick, her eyes steeled her posture became more confident, Gone was the crying girl who just threw herself into his arms. IF Adrien had to guess this was the real Lila. The Calculating and Sly Lila who had caused this who situation.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She said voice hard. Adrien rolled his eyes and snorted. Of course, she would say that. He hadn’t known a single truth to come out of the girl. Why would she admit fault now?

“Come on Lila. I was there when Ladybug threw all of your lies back in your face.” Adrien spat as Lila recoiled as if she had been slapped. “ I had thought- Hoped that after that after the whole Volpina situation that you would learn that you didn’t need to lie to  make friends!” He’s angry suddenly began to die as he thought back to how he let himself be manipulated by this girl. “Your lies turned Marinette into an Akuma.” There he had said it the truth. He hoped that Somehow Marinette could feel it finally being spoken. Would she feel it’s validation? Was he too late?

“I didn’t do anything to her!” Lila hissed. “She became an Akuma on her own.” A cruel smile found it’s ways onto Lila’s face, “Maybe she was just jealous of all the attention I was getting? Maybe she couldn’t handle someone else being in the spotlight?” Lila crossed her arms as she leaned forward “the only thing I did was try to make friends, and I was hoping you would be one of them, Adrien.”

When Adrien was finally able to join the class and go to school all those months ago. He could only ever imagine being friends with those in his class. Hell, he couldn’t imagine not being friends with someone. He wanted to be friends with everyone even with people like Chloe, but Adrien was starting the believe he couldn’t be friends with Lila. No, he was sure he couldn’t

Mouth dry, Adrien looked up at Lila, “Yeah…” He started slowly. “I don’t think I want to be friends.” The Look on Lila’s face said it all. The anger, the confusion, but the glare she gave him was chilling.

“Alright, Adrien. I won’t forget this.” She turned away from him. “Have fun dealing with the devils on your own.” And with that, she ran out of the alleyway and away from Adrien. A part of Adrien wanted to call her back. Tell her it’s not safe on her own, but he held that instinct back. He’d save everyone when he transformed. If he could save everyone.

“Well, that’s one bridge burned,” Plagg said as he floated out of Adrien’s collar. Adrien winced having finally calmed down enough to think about what he had just done. He probably could have been nicer, but he wasn’t really feeling all that forgiving.

“I think that was so kind of you, Adrien!” Tikki flew out with excitement. “You stood up for her! Oh, you have no idea how happy this would have made-“ But before Tikki could finish she hiccuped sending bubbles into the air. Adrien starred down at the little Kwami.

“Umm… What was that?”

“No Time!” Plagg shouted flying in his face. “We have to save Marinette remember!” Adrien nodded. Yes, he needed to get his head on straight so he could save Marinette.

“Plagg, CLAWS OUT!” The moment his transformation settled Adrien was off, Flying across the tops of buildings with Tikki clinging to his shoulder. He wasn’t sure if he could save Marinette and the city without Ladybug, but it looked like he didn’t have a choice.


End file.
